Mondialisation
by Korusea
Summary: Des nations aux bord de la mort,des régions tentant de résister par toute les façons possible tout en échappant aux persécutions humaines. Comme quoi la mondialisation n'a pas que des bon côtés. Régions française en personnages principaux. Rated T pour langage grossier.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Himaruya-chan! A part les régions française sauf Picardie!

**Persos: **Ben... Pas mal de pays (mais surtout France),toutes les régions française et quelques autres régions d'autres pays

**Parings**: Hinhinhin... Mystére...

**Genre**: SF,romance,family...

"A partir de maintenant toute nation n'existe plus. Son nom,son histoire et ses mentalités doivent disparaître de la surface du globe"

C'était tombé. Comme ça,sans prévenir. En quelques secondes,tout ce que des Hommes avaient mis des siècles à construire était réduit à néant. Les États-unis,la Russie et tout les autres pays du monde ne faisaient à présent qu'un. Bien sur,juste après cette décision,il eu beaucoup de contestation surtout sur les lois et l'éducation mais un équilibre c'était mis en place doucement et chacun semblait avoir trouvé sa place dans cette nouvelle société. Puis on se mis soudainement à chasser des personnes portant des noms comme Wang Yao,Feliciano Vargas ou encore Roderich Edelstein. Ils étaient vivant,eux,représentation humaine des anciennes nations. Mais où? Peu de temps après les avis de recherche lancé,nous avons décidé d'agir contre ce gouvernement cachant tout à son peuple. Les Hommes que cette mondialisation poursuivait,nous les avions caché dans un hôpital secret en plein désert. Le Royaume-Uni,la république Française et tout les autres étaient devenu incapable de survivre sans nous. Nous avons commencé à agir en nous infiltrant dans la société,en commettant des actes plus ou moins grave visant à briser l'équilibre. Nous étions les seul à nous rendre compte de la face caché de cette organisation à première vue si parfaite. Nous étions régions, principautés ou ville des pays sois-disant disparut.

Plus je relit et plus j'ai l'impression que le prologue est vraiment pas clair... Si il a des rewiew -ce qui est fortement impossible- j'y répondrai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Himaruya-chan! A part les régions française sauf Picardie!

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre surtout Nord-pas-de-Calais (Jacques) et Corse (Lisandra)mais aussi Haute-Normandie, France, Aquitaine, Centre, Ile de france (Marianne), Rhône-Alpes, Bourgogne, England, Spain et je crois que c'est tout... Je crois...

**Parings**: Bon,ici il y en a une si vous en avez à me proposer n'hésitez pas!

**Genre**: SF,romance,family...

**Note**:Merci à vos reviews ça fait plaisir et merci à me spécialiste de la Corse et du Nord-pas-de-calais pour toutes ses infos sur ces deux régions!

La jeune femme regarda avec dédain le bâtiment dressé devant elle. Ses cheveux châtain avec quelques mèches brunes claquait dans les vents froid du nord. Elle alluma une cigarette et en tira une grande bouffée. Cela faisait bien vingt ans déjà que les nations avaient disparue. C'était venue de certains hommes qui avaient exprimé l'idée de faire disparaître toutes régions ou pays du monde pour ne former qu'un. Il y avait eu des protestations,des manifestations mais la plupart des êtres humains ont accepté ce sort et du jour au lendemain,les frontières n'existait plus. On avait juste gardé les noms de nations pour le sport,rien de plus.

La femme jeta sa clope sur le bâtiment qui s'embrasa presque immédiatement. Ses contacts avaient donc bien répandu l'huile,elle aurait peut-être du les laisser en vie finalement. La brune s'éloigna du Reichstag en flamme,si les autorités la prenait elle serait cuite. On reconnaîtrait au premier coup d'oeil une ancienne région française et ce serait vraiment mauvais pour l'O.N.R. Même si elle était du genre fidèle à ses camarades, son corps ne dirait pas la même chose sous la torture qu'on pourrait lui infliger.

Corse se dirigea vers un immeuble de Berlin et entra dedans. Elle descendu à la cave et ouvrit une porte camouflée par une armoire à glace. À l'intérieure de la pièce caché se trouvait plusieurs ordinateur sur lequel des personnes presque toutes blondes étaient en train de pianoter. L'une d'elle,un homme albinos avec un sourire confiant et portant sur son épaule un poussin,se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

"Alors Lisandra? Comment ça c'est passé,demande l'homme en français avec un fort accent allemand dans la voix.

-Plutôt bien,j'ai supprimé nos contacts après avoir pris les instructions. Paix à leur âme...

-Oh nooon! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur maintenant de trouver des gens contre la mondialisation?

-Ça aurait pu être des espions,c'est facile de jouer un rôle tu sais?

-Je t'accorde ça pour cette fois mais modère toi quand même!

-Rien à battre... Transfère moi à l hôpital d'Arizona. J'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un...

-Oh! Alors tu pourras passer un bonjours à West et à Matthew de ma part ,demanda l'homme en se dirigeant vers une sorte de tube en plastique la brune sur ses talons.

-Ça devrait être dans mes capacités. Tu as un bouquet de fleurs tant qu'on y est?"

L'albinos ne répliqua pas à la remarque sarcastique de sa coéquipière et ouvrit la porte du tube à cette dernière qui monta dedans puis il cria au personne se trouvant là:

"Nous avons un voyage pour l'hôpital des Nations! Préparez le transfert!

-J'ai contacté là-bas pendant que vous discutiez ils sont paré à recevoir notre colis,répondu une femme.

-Awesone! Lancez le programme cellulaire!

-Programme lancé! Empreinte ADN faites.! Transfert dans 3,2,1... Go!"

La région francophone disparue dans une grand flash de lumière pour réapparaître des milliers de kilomètre plus loin dans le même sorte de tube. Elle descendu les marches et se dirigea vers l'étage où reposait les pays européens.

L'ambiance de l'hôpital changeait nettement de celle du QG situé à Berlin. Ici,tout était blanc immaculé, lumineux, grand alors que là-bas, étant situé dans une cave, c'était sale et malodorant, surchauffé par tout ces ordinateurs en marche simultanément. Lisandra se posta devant une porte ou il était marqué sur l'inscription: Francis Bonnefoy:France. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour éliminer toute pensée négative risquant de choquer les Etats comme disait si bien les infirmiers/région qui s'occupait de leur représentant. Corse toqua à la porte. Ce fût Aquitaine, l'infirmière chargée de s'occuper de leur pays, qui lui ouvrit.

"Corse! Quel surprise de te voir,dit cette dernière.

-Épargne moi le protocole blondinette et laisse moi parler à Francis. Prépare un siège roulant si tu veux te rendre utile.

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça Lisandra!

-Laisse moi passer ou je vais te faire très mal. Et ce sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenue.

-Je ne pense pas que tu soit en mesure de voir nôtre père vu ton langage.

-Attention blondinette je vais me fâcher...

-Laisse la passer,prononça une voix d'homme.

-Mais... France! C'est pour ton bien!

-Je t'ai dit de la laisser entrer. Et obéis lui en allant me chercher une fauteuil."

La blonde ne protesta pas mais jeta un regard noir d'envie de meurtre à la brune qui abordait un petit sourire victorieux. Dès que sa semblable fût assez loin dans le couloir cette dernière entra dans la chambre. Francis avait énormément changé depuis leur précédente rencontre -qui datait du début de la mondialisation-. Il avait toujours cet aspect d'homme de vingt-cinq ans mais maintenant des cernes lui étaient apparues sous les yeux,ses cheveux blonds avaient quelques mèches blanchâtres qui traînaient ci et là et surtout il s'était considérablement amaigri. France n'était plus qu'une sorte de spectre nageant dans une pyjama d'hôpital blanc bien trop grand pour lui. La première réaction de Lisandra devant ce spectacle fût:

"Tu manges au moins? Nan,parce que la tu fais vraiment pitié.

-Je ne pensais pas que la fière Corse s'inquiétait autant de ma santé,répondu la nation avec une douceur infinie dans la voix. Mais oui,ce qu'on nous sert est digne de la cuisine d'Arthur mais je mange.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi papa car si tu clamse,c'est la fin pour nous aussi... Quoi que pas pour moi vu que je suis indépendante depuis toujours.

-Tu fais partie de moi Lisandra.

-Mais bien sur! Tout ce que tu t'es contenté de faire c'est m'acheter à l'autre connard britannique!"

Aquitaine entra dans la salle mettant fin à la discussion devenu trop mouvementé. Elle aida sa nation à se déplacer dans le fauteuil et regarda Corse droit dans les yeux en même temps qu'elle lui confia leur père.

"Ou vas-tu,finit-elle par lâcher.

-Quelque part ou tu n'est pas blondinette."

Sur ceux,la brune s'engagea dans le couloir. Elle marcha jusqu'à une autre porte ou il était inscrit: Arthur Kirkland,Angleterre ou Royaume-Uni. Lisandra entra sans frapper,heureusement l'ancien pirate était seul dans sa chambre,il était dans le même état fantomatique que son voisin d'Outre-mer. "Que faites vous la,demanda simplement l'homme aux yeux émeraude. -On viens te rendre visite, répondu la jeune femme. -Ah..." Cette réponse eu le don d'agacer la région qui laissa tout de même quelques minutes de silence s'écouler avant de laisser sa colère éclater.

"Mais bordel! Tapez vous dessus merde! Embrassez vous ou arrachez vos vêtements mais réagissez merde!"

Le silence qu'elle eu en retour lui fit mettre une claque retentissante à l'hexagone. Ce dernier fût projeter au sol en même temps que son fauteuil. Angleterre se précipita à terre pour aider son ex-ennemis à se redresser et à s'asseoir dans le lit. Le bruit que fit la chute alerta les quelques personnes se trouvant dans le couloir à ce moment la. À la vue de cette scène,la région se fit pousser à l'extérieur de la salle par une blonde aux yeux vairon alors que une autre personne au même physique prenait dans ses bras France en larmes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Lisandra,hurla la femme.

-Je devais le faire réagir,cracha sur le même ton la concernée. Haute-normandie, tu as vu l'état dans lequel ils sont?

-Et la tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Bravo, tu as encore d'autres idées brillantes à nous servir?

-Pas que je sache. Vous étiez en train de rendre visite aux nordiques avec Basse?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Du calme,du calme. Je ne cherche pas la bagarre.

-Dommage parce que tu viens de la trouver,fis la blonde en joignant le geste à la parole."

Si Alaska ne les avaient pas séparé et emmené Corse loin de la normande,il y aurait certainement eu des morts. L'État était des personnes à avoir accouru quand France était tombé à terre,il avait vu toute la scène entre les deux régions et était intervenu car il ne fallait pas de tension dans leur organisation. Bien sur c'était dur mais il fallait mettre ses différents de côté de temps en temps. Même Bretagne et les soeur Normadie travaillaient dans le même groupe alors pourquoi avec la corse cela ne fonctionnait-il pas?

Il emmena la jeune femme à la cafétéria et commanda deux tisanes. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table avec leurs boisson. Alaska regarda droit dans les yeux la région francophone. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? -Si on te le demande tu diras que tu n'en sais rien." Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance il bu une gorgée de la tisane et passa une mèche de ses cheveux argenté derrière son oreille.

"Tu peux tout me dire. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise,si tes missions sont trop dure..."

Il n'eut droit en réponse qu'à un éclat de rire de la brune.

"Corse. S'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider. L'heure n'est plus aux disputes!

-Je sais... Je veux bien te parler d'un truc qui me chiffonne..."

L'États fit un grand sourire. À la bonne heure! Mais cette joie fût de courte durée devant la "problème" de Lisandra.

"Les prostituées sont de sortie se soir..."

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Bruxelle,Nord-pas-de-calais éternua. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid et il n'était pas encore peu habillé. Rhône-alpes fit un de ses rares sourires et se leva de son siège.

"On pense à toi Jacques... Mais pas de la bonne façon..."

Le jeune homme fit une petite moue,pas convaincu par la prédiction de sa coéquipière. Eux deux,avec aussi Île-de-france et Bourgogne faisait parti de l'équipe d'espionnage "direct" des français. Après de long débat avec les autres groupes ils avaient adoptés la méthode de séduction,comme les italiens sauf qu'eux ne s'occupaient pas des filles. Ce soir là les quatre régions allaient à un banquet organisé pour les haut dirigeant du gouvernement actuel chacun devait avoir une prise en fin de soirée. Minimum. Bourgogne sortie de la salle de bain et toqua à la porte d'une chambre.

"Marianne! Tu as bientôt fini de te coiffer? Le taxi sera bientôt là!

-J'arrive! Encore trente secondes!

-Tu m'as fais le même coup la dernière fois! J'entre!

-Non! Non! Je sors!"

Île-de-france enfila ses chaussures à toute vitesse et sortit avec la même rapidité de la salle. Sa confrère la pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce ou se trouvaient leurs deux acolytes.

"C'est bon! La miss à enfin terminé!

-Pas trop tôt,murmura Rhône-Alpes."

Les quatre descendirent de l'immeuble et s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi les attendant. Ce dernier roula jusqu'à un grand palace ou ils entrèrent après avoir payés. L'ambiance était bien digne des soirées organisées par les hauts dirigeant du monde. Les boissons étaient de haute qualité,les buffets remplit à ras-bord. Chaque régions se mis à son poste habituel. Nord-pas-de-Calais se dirigea vers les victuailles après avoir déposé son manteau.

Il avait revêtit une chemise d'un blanc pur,bouffante au niveau des longues manches,laissant presque voir sa peau albâtre. Le pantalon était,lui,moulant, histoire de bien montrer les jambes fines et musclées que la nature lui avait offerte. Les bottes en cuir blanc achevait le travail,c'était l'image que Île-de-France avait voulu donner de lui. Un ange tombé du ciel,innocent et pur. De plus avec la pâleur naturelle de la région nordique tout cela mettait bien en valeur ses cheveux châtain avec des pointes blondes. Le jeune homme observa ses compagnes.

Bourgogne dans sa robe longue bleue c'était approchée des politiciens en plaine discutions. Elle remettait en place une mèche rebelle brune dans son chignon et s'incrusta dans la conversation fixant tour à tour de ses yeux noisettes les hommes. Elle représentait la femme mature,sûre d'elle et indépendante.

Rhône-Alpes c'était adossé contre un mur après avoir prise une coupe de champagne. Elle était la demoiselle mystérieuse,insaisissable dans son haut noir et sa longue jupe pailletée. Ses cheveux gris étaient noué en une longue tresse descendant jusqu'au creux du dos de la région.

Pour finir Île-de-France s'amusait comme une folle à tourner entre les jeunes de l'assemblée les tentant avec des paroles pleine de luxure. Talons haut et mini robe rouge était à l'honneur. Pour continuer sur cette ligne de fille enflammé,la parisienne n'avait pas hésité à mettre des lentille carmin pour cacher ses yeux bleus et à abuser de paillette dans ses cheveux blonds. Oui,ils représentaient chacun quelque chose de différent:la pureté,la séduction,l'indépendance et le mystère. Nord releva les yeux vers un homme se dirigeant vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. La soirée allait être longue pour lui.

Jacques se redressa du lit,remplaçant sa présence entre les bras du chef de la police par un oreiller puis se glissa prés de la mallette de son "client". Il sortit l'ordinateur portable qu'il y avait dedans et désactiva immédiatement le son. Heureusement,la section n'était pas protégée pas un mot de passa. Pour un grand chef de police il ne prend pas beaucoup de précaution. Il inséra une clef USB et commença à télécharger tout les fichiers susceptible d'avoir des informations assez importante pour l'organisation. Un dossier attira son attention,il survola le document puis le téléchargea aussi. Ça parlait d'une sorte de méthode nouvelle permettant de faire revenir des souvenirs disparut.

Il voulu en savoir un peu plus mais une grande douleur le prit dans tout son être. Il tomba de sa chaise en poussant un cri de douleur. L'homme allongé dans le lit remua,la région s'arrêta net de respirer. Il se releva,enleva la clef du PC,se dépêcha d'effacer toute trace de présence dessus et le remit à sa place. Il se rhabilla et s'éclipsa de la chambre après avoir pris la somme convenue pour la nuit dans le portefeuille de l'homme. Après être sortit de l'hôtel,il se dirigea en courant vers une ruelle déserte et sortit un objet rond de sa poche.

"Transfert souhaité,QG d'échange action/espionnage.

-Transfert prêt,répondu une voix métallique"

Nord-pas-de-Calais disparut dans un léger flash de lumière et se retrouva à Paris devant le lieu souhaité. Un simple bâtiment de tout les jours,en fait le nom donné n'était qu'une couverture pour son logement il n'y avait jamais eu de tel QG dans l'organisation. Il entra dans l'immeuble un air soucieux sur le visage. Ça ne lui plaisait pas,mais il fallait couper les ponts avant de commettre l'irréparable...

Corse passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de les remettre en place. Il était quatre heure du matin passé cela faisait donc deux heure qu'elle avait fit exploser l'emplacement ou se dressaient les anciennes tours jumelles. Oui,c'était sa méthode de travail dans le groupe terroriste,reproduire des événements du passé. Souvent,ça marquait les esprits. La jeune femme entra dans un immeuble de Paris et grimpa jusqu'au quatrième. Elle ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres mais le spectacle qu'elle trouva le lui fit vite perdre. On avait vidé les tiroirs et les armoires! Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre à coucher et mît la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de désespoir. Nord-pas-de-Calais fourrait rageusement ses vêtements et autres effets personnel dans son sac. Il se retourna vers Lisandra,ses yeux bleu brûlant de colère.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Jacques,s'écria t-elle.

-Je me casse,ça se remarque non?"

Il ferma sa valise est la descendit du lit. La brune lui retint le poignet,ses yeux aussi était noir de colère mais celle la était due au fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

-Il se passe que tu as blessé France. Et crois moi je l'ai ressentit... Sinon,j'ai couché avec le chef de la police mondiale cette nuit."

La région n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi ce brusque changement de sujet. Mais sans le savoir la rage qui bouillait en elle monta d'un cran.

"Et alors? C'est ton boulot non? Et puis comment tu as su que j'avais gifle Francis? C'est Haute-Normandie qui t'as mise au courant? Moi j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler mais elle par contre!

-Non! Je l'ai sentit! Et crois moi,ça m'as fait horriblement mal..." La terroriste relâcha le bras de son compagnon. Nord était la tête de France et elle avait frappé la... Elle sera les dents tellement elle avait envie de se tuer à ce moment la.

"Nord! Je... Pardon...

-Laisse,j'en veux pas de tes excuses. T'as faillit faire réveiller le chef de police et j'ai faillit me faire prendre moi! Fait que ça s'arrête Corse. Faut que je parte loin de toi."

Il avait dit les derniers mots avec une tendresse qui faisait horriblement souffrir la région du sud. Jacques... Il n'avait pas le droit! Pas après ses vingts ans passé ensemble! Pas après cette amitié puis cet amour qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à concevoir! Pas après tout ses liens qu'ils avaient tissé!

Pourtant en passant la porte,le jeune homme n'eut pas un regard pour elle et descendu dans la rue comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour bien savoir ou aller puis se décida pour un bar non loin d'ici. Ce dernier était tenu par Centre. Le barman,voyant son confrère entrer les yeux rougis se précipita vers lui et lui donne un verre de whisky histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Grave erreur. Les quelques grammes d'alcool assommèrent immédiatement la région nordique qui s'écroula sur le comptoir plongé dans un sommeil profond. L'autre décida de le laisser là,priant tout de même pour que le jeune homme se réveille avant l'arrivée de ses premiers employés.

_Une dame en robe noir courait sur le sentier accidenté. Elle tenait dans ses bras une enfant d'à peine trois ans qui regardait par derrière le village en flamme. La fillette avait horriblement mal mais ne pleurait pas. Des hommes en tenues de soldat de l'armée romaine les poursuivaient. Puis un sifflement. La femme tomba raide sur le sol une lance dans le dos. On lui arracha la gamine des bras et porta cette dernière dans un navire ou attendait un homme brun._

"Rome,prononça dignement un général,voici l'enfant.

-Parfait,dit l'homme en se levant de son siège pour se rapprocher de la fillette. Bonjour petite... Comment t'appelle tu?

-C... Corsa,balbutia l'enfant aux bord des larmes.

-Et bien Corsa tu veux venir avec moi?"

La jeune représentante de l'île secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et prononça quelques mot en une langue inconnue à l'Empire.

"Elle ne veux pas Rome. Elle est encore trop sauvage.

-Et bien mettez la au fer,déclara l'homme visiblement blessé devant le refus qu'il venait d'essuyer. -Mais...

-Elle est comme moi. Une peu d'ombre ne lui fera pas de mal..."

_Lisandra avait grandit,désormais son annexion à l'empire romain n'était qu'une histoire remontant à quelques millénaire. Elle avait désormais une apparence physique d'une adolescente de seize ans. Il faisait nuit noire et la chambre n'était éclairé que d'une bougie. On toqua à la porte. La brune se leva,prit un poignard posé sur une étagère et ouvrit. Elle reposa son arme voyant France dans sa tenue de corsaire se tenant devant elle. On était donc à l'époque de la piraterie vu l'apparence de jeune adulte qu'avait la nation._

"Qu'est ce que tu fout là,cracha la région au blond. Je suis une possession de l'Angleterre si je me rappelle bien..."

_L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa tirade. Il lui empoigna les bras et la fit basculer sur le lit,la plaçant de sorte que n'importe quelle technique pour s'échapper se retrouvait veine._

"Francis! Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire?!

-Arthur ne t'as pas prévenue? En échange d'une certaine somme d'argent que je lui remet,je suis libre de t'utiliser pendant un certain temps comme bon me semble..."

_Les pupilles de la région s'écarquillèrent d'horreur comprenant le sort que son aîné lui réservait. Alors elle se contenta juste de fermer les yeux pour ne pas qu'il ait la satisfaction de la voir pleurer._

Nord-pas-de-calais se redressa brusquement,manquant de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il était assise. Qu'est ce qu'il c'était passé ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie encore un peu sous le choc,déposant quelques billets au passage pour le remontant que lui avait offert Centre. Arrivé dans la rue,il faisait encore nuit noire et la ville semblait toujours dormir. Jacques pris alors la décision d'aller voir son photographe de frère. Après tout,seul ce dernier pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Pendant ce temps,Lisandra avait jeté contre la porte le premier vase qui lui était tombé sous la main. Hurlant un tas d'insulte en toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait puis elle cassa tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'ancienne relation qu'elle avait eu avec la région du nord. Puis,elle s'arrêta devant un cadre,dedans il y avait la photo prise par le frère de son ex-amant,le seul à connaître leur lien avec eux deux. C'était il y a cinq ans,au début elle avait refusé de se représenter avec lui et puis à force elle avait accepté un très léger sourire aux lèvres. La brune pris l'objet entre ses mains et le serra contre son cœur. À ce moment la elle laissa échapper ses larmes jusqu'à l'épuisement. La brune partit après une demi-heure de sanglot dans un profond sommeil.

_Un adolescent d'à peine quatorze ans,allongé sur un modeste lit de paille. On pouvait le deviner nu sous les draps de laine. Des traînées de larmes craquelaient sous ses joues. À côté de lui un homme un peu plus âgé finissait de se rhabiller. Il regarda le garçon allongé et poussa un soupir en lui adressant la parole:_

"Nord... Si tu ne t'étais pas débattu,je ne t'aurais pas brisé la main droite.

-Tu m'as souillé Antonio... N'ose pas dire que cela n'était pas de ta faute.

-C'est mon roi qui a insisté!

-On aurait pu faire semblant dans ce cas. Je te déteste. Je n'arrive même pas à réaliser que je fais désormais partie de ton Empire.

-Je prendrais soin de toi Jacques...

-Ne jure pas de telle chose après cette nuit. Pars maintenant..."

_C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. La région se demanda dans combien de temps son poignet allait pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Même si il savait que la réponse était certainement jamais. _

_Nord-pas-de-calais regardait le ciel d'un air désespéré. Combien de temps encore sa jambe et sa béquille allaient-elles patauger seule dans la boue? Combien de temps son unique oeil allait-il voir ses enfants se faire tuer par les boches? Il avança difficilement dans la tranchée. Tout le monde avait l'air de se foutre qu'il soit unijambiste et borgne avec ça. Les combats faisait désormais rage en Champagne-Ardenne mais on avait l'air d'oublier que ses villes avaient totalement cessé d'exister. Foutue guerre. Foutu boches. Foutu gouvernement français irresponsable._

La région sudiste se redressa en sueur elle eu le réflexe de vouloir s'accrocher à l'homme qui habituellement était près d'elle mais elle se rendu bien compte de l'horrible réalité revenant à elle.

« Putain... C'était quoi ce truc,finit-elle par dire »


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Himaruya-chan! A part les régions française sauf Picardie!

**Persos: **Chapitre réservé à Picardie/Charles et PACA/Thierry. Apparition de France, Angleterre ,Centre, Nord-pas-de-Calais/ Artois, Aquitaine et Corse

**Parings**: Aucune

**Genre**: SF,romance,family...

**Note**: Le principe pour le début de la fiction et que chaque chapitre soit réservé à deux région -une du sud et une du nord puis on remonte-

**Note 2** : Les références historiques sont à la fin.

**Note 3** : Excusez moi de mon retard mais j'ai pas mal de chose qui me sont tombé dessus ces derniers mois donc le chapitre n'avançait pas beaucoup -ajouter de cela que je n'était pas vraiment inspiré pour la partie avec PACA-. J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite !

Mettre une claque à son imbécile de frère adoré. Ce fut la première pensée de Picardie à la vue de Nord encore à moitié ivre sur le pas de sa porte. Aller,qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un état pareil? Surtout que ce n'était pas le genre de la région nordique en plus! Le photographe fit rentrer chez lui Jacques et le traîna dans la cuisine pour le débarbouiller un peu qu'il puisse raconter sa situation. Sauf que le concerné tomba dans un profond sommeil dès l'entrée franchie. Bon,changement de programme. Il l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami et décida de contacter Corse. Elle était la seule à pouvoir tout lui expliquer. Si elle ne lui avais pas raccroché au nez en lui lançant un paquet d'injures. Picardie alla s'installer sur une chaise en poussant un soupir d'épuisement. Les clients prévu pour aujourd'hui arrivaient dans trois heure et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir débouler en pleine séance photo de campagne électorale un brun qui n'arrivait pas à trouver les céréales pour son petit-déjeuner. Il fit un bref récapitulatif de sa situation. Les voitures hormis les taxis métropolitain et celles des riches étaient interdite à utiliser depuis la mondialisation. L'appartement servant de QG aux espions français était à une vingtaine de kilomètre et vu la réaction de Lisandra au téléphone mieux ne valait-il pas la déranger. Pas question de prendre le métro avec une région dans un état pareil et à cette heure. Il ne restait plus que le taxi dans le fond... Si les chauffeurs n'étaient pas tous en train de dormir. Le picard pris son fixe et composa le numéro de la compagnie. Miracle,quelqu'un viendrait les chercher... Contre une somme astronomique. Pas étonnant que tant de personnes utilisait les transports en commun désormais. Charles alla chercher l'alcoolique dans son lit et le traîna de nouveau jusqu'à la porte. Il n'oublia pas de prendre en passant son appareil photo. Une véritable petite merveille de la technologie qu'avait mis au point le laboratoire de recherche placé à Berlin. Les régions travaillant dessus avaient pris un vieux appareil et avaient créé deux objectif différent. Le premier projetait une épine empoisonnée dès que l'on pressait le déclencheur. Le deuxième envoyait un flash qui immobilise la victime,lui transfère de faux souvenir pendant une bonne heure. Il utilisait plus souvent la deuxième option,la première n'étant que pour les pourritures ou les lâches. Les deux régions s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et celle encore consciente donna l'adresse ou se rendre. La voiture démarra. Charles regarda quelques instant les lueurs de l'ancienne capitale française défiler devant ses yeux puis s'assoupit.

_Les soldats anglais commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partit avec la Picardie rechercher Artois qui c'était enfuis de chez Angleterre. Et tous soupçonnaient la région qui les accompagnait de ce jouer d'eux. Ils entrèrent dans une forêt et se firent soudain prendre en embuscade par des mercenaires. Après les avoir désarmé,ces derniers enlevèrent leurs capes. On compris immédiatement à la tête que faisait le représentant qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette sinistre affaire. Le picard ouvrit la bouche devant son jeune frère entièrement vêtu de noir. Ce n'était plus le garçonnet en riche habit qui venait le voir tout les jours ou lui n'était pas aux champs, mais un adolescent aux yeux étincelant de l'envie d'en découdre avec l'envahisseur._

_"A... Artois... Qu'est ce que..._  
_-Tu me déçoit mon frère,le coupa son semblable pointant une épée sur sa gorge. Tu pactise avec l'ennemi..."_  
_Le plus âgé déglutis difficilement. L'autre était devenu dangereux en si peu de temps. Comment la guerre pouvait-elle autant changer les gens? La pointe de l'arme quitta sa glotte._  
_"Je vais t'épargner toi et ses hommes Charles... Mais tente de me capturer ne serait ce qu'une fois et je t'écraserais comme un rat!"_

_Le mercenaire rangea l'épée dans son fourreau et grimpa sur une cheval que possédait la troupe anglaise et partit au triple galop suivit des autres bandits, laissant Picardie seul et totalement désemparé._

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de cogner le chauffeur qui le secouait au passage. Il s'excusa ,paya l'homme et sortit son frère de la voiture. Le véhicule re-partit,laissant les deux régions seule devant le luxueux immeuble. La groupe d'espionnage n'y allait pas main morte au niveau du confort. Le plus vieux composa le code et entra dans le bâtiment,il monta jusqu'au quatrième et toqua à la porte du loft. Ce fut une Bourgogne décoiffé qui lui ouvrit. Elle jeta un regard la sur la région nordique qui dormait toujours et aida Picardie à le trainer jusqu'à un fauteuil.

"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé,demanda la brune en se versant un verre d'eau.  
-Cet idiot est allé boire un coup,et il a totalement oublié qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool.  
-Ce n'est pas son genre de boire..."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et regarda Bourgogne boire sans un mot. Cet dernière reposa la verre et poussa l'autre vers la sortie.

"Bien, maintenant, merci d'être passé mais demain on a une longue journée devant nous. Bonne fin de nuit."

Elle claqua la porte au nez de la région qui poussa un soupir et descendu en bas de l'immeuble. Il décida de rentrer chez lui à pied,cela le réveillerais et puis il n'y avait pas de borne d'appel taxi dans le coin. Le brun marcha le long de la Seine quand soudain quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se retourna et reconnu immédiatement le chef de la police mondiale. Si un homme tel que lui ce promenait à cette heure là dans les rues d'une ville comme Paris,ce n'était pas pour rien. L'instinct de Picardie lui hurla de prendre les jambes à son cou ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand une balle vola à quelques centimètres de son photographe accéléra sa course alors que derrière lui,des aboiements de chien policier se faisaient entendre. Il jeta précipitamment son appareil photo dans la Seine après avoir placé ce dernier en mode autodestruction,il fallait laisser le moins de preuve derrière lui. D'autres tir obligèrent Picardie à bifurquer dans un ruelle ou des policiers l'attendaient. Il tenta de reculer mais un des chiens lui sauta dessus,lui mordant le bras au passage. Il projetât l'animal contre le mur d'un violent coup de poing et jeta un rapide coup d'oreille circulaire pour analyser sa situation. Il était totalement encerclé,comme un animal pris au piège. Le chef de la police surgit paraît tout ses hommes un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Le picard aurait mis sa main à couper que si les nations existait encore,cet homme aurait été un anglais.

"Monsieur Charles Dutillion,dit l'homme,je vous prie de nous suivre.  
-Et pourquoi ça? Vous n'avez aucun mandat d'arrêt contre moi!"

En tout autre réponse,on lui tendu une lettre. Le brun serra les dents,espérant toujours qu'une faille se crée pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le centre anti-mondialisation le plus proche,mais son bras blessé ne lui permettait pas une fuite sur les toits et la milice ne semblait pas d'avis à lui laisser une brèche d'espoir. Le supérieur commença sa lecture:

"Monsieur Dutillion,vous êtes aujourd'hui même arrêté pour homicide volontaire,possession de drogue,agression autant physique que mentale, pacte avec l'ennemie de la mondialisation,rébellion envers l'ordre de notre société actuelle et surtout... Pour avoir caché votre identité de Nation.  
-Je ne suis pas une Nation!  
-En tout cas vous êtes des leurs,ne le niez pas,Picardie."

L'évocation de sa véritable identité lui provoqua un frisson. Des chuchotements provinrent du peloton des policiers,eux même n'étant certainement pas au courant de la personne à laquelle ils faisaient face. Certain même reculèrent. Le francophone sauta sur l'occasion bien trop belle. Il s'élança vers la faille créée de toute la force de ses jambes,mais une rafale de balle le frappa en plein fouet,le stoppant net dans son début de course.  
La dernière chose dont se souvenait Charles,c'était la vision d'un levé de soleil qui lui serait certainement son dernier.

"Non! PACA,tu ne peux pas,rentrer!  
-Mais! On m'a dit que France sortait des soins aujourd'hui!  
-Il n'empêche que c'est moi la responsable de son état de santé! Le conseil m'a déjà passé un savon à cause de Corse alors pour que je répare tes gaffes,merci bien!"

Aquitaine et la région provençale se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la chargée des soins capitule,poussant en même temps un soupir d'agacement. Elle prévenu qu'à la moindre bêtise,il était privé de voir le représentant de son pays pour les quarante années à venir,puis le laissa passer. PACA entra dans la salle blanche un sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à beaucoup de région sudiste,la nature l'avait doté de cheveux blonds qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de coiffer. Il avait une peau bronzé que les vingts années de mondialisation n'avaient que très peu atténué. Il embrassa France sur les deux joues avant de retirer l'écharpe OM qu'il portait fièrement autour de son cou.  
"-Alors Pa! Comment vas tu? J'ai réussi à passer rien que pour toi des choses aux contrôles,tu vas adorer! Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu et..."  
Francis continua d'écouter le jeune homme, laissant tomber l'espoir qu'un jour il réussirait à en placer une. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. En même temps qu'elle racontait son aventure avec les contrôles qui était certainement passionnante,la région déposa sur le lit une boîte de calisson d'Aix et un sachet de navette. France compris immédiatement le problème que le provençal aurait pu avoir. Toutes nourritures autre que les repas quotidien étaient strictement interdite ici.

"Thierry... Je vais me casser les dents sur tes navettes...  
-Mais non,mais non! J'en ai pris des pas trop dures rien que pour toi! Regarde,elles se cassent super facilement!"

Malgré tout,il fallut toute leur force aux deux blonds pour réussir à casser un des biscuits en deux et PACA dût admettre que peut-être c'était un peu dur. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et sortit de la poche de son jean une lettre. Le représentant de la France pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif.

"C'est ma nouvelle affectation,répondit la région,à Bayerne on m'a démasqué en regardant d'ancien enregistrement des matchs de l'OM que j'avais apporté. J'attendais de voir mon père adoré pour l'ouvrir!"

Il déchira l'enveloppe et parcouru rapidement la lettre. Plus il la lisait,plus son visage se décomposais. Il tendu la lettre à Francis plus pâle qu'un mort. Ce dernier regarda l'affectation puis éclata de rire.

"Ils t'ont fait ça,s'exclama le pays entre deux gloussement,mais les services sont suicidaire!  
-Ne rigole pas! Je suis traumatisé! Qu'est ce qu'il veulent que je fasse dans ce club? À ce prix la je préférerais être en temps que plongeur chez une chaîne de fastfood.  
-C'est toi qui a choisit d'être entraîneur,pas moi.  
-Il veulent ma mort,j'en suis certain maintenant.  
-Appelle les régions qui s'occupent des affectations? Peut être qu'ils pourront te changer ça...  
-Tu rigole? Ils sont pires qu'un service après vente! J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux,il faut les menacer de montrer des photos compromettante pour qu'ils acceptent de te donner un nouveau poste! Et encore c'est pas fiable à 100%."

Le provençal soupira et regarda de nouveau sa lettre,se promettant tout de même de tirer cette affaire au clair.

"M'envoyer en tant que coach du PSG... J'ai fait quoi pour qu'ils m'infligent un tel sort?  
-Peut être que comme avec ce poste tu seras obligé de tenir ta langue sur ton passé avec l'OM,ils pensent que tu te feras découvrir moins facilement... Il faut avouer que aussi parler de 1998 et dire que tu avais été un entraîneur à cette époque,ça peut paraître suspect vu ton physique..."

Le plus jeune ne répliqua pas,c'est vrai qu'avec les équipes brésilienne il avait peut être UN PEU foiré. Et avec toute les autres équipes aussi d'ailleurs. Et peut être que le service en avait assez de devoir lui chercher un nouveau boulot tout les deux mois mais pour en arriver à de tel extrémité ils devaient vraiment être désespéré. Soudain son portable sonna,il décrocha puis avoir échanger quelques mots avec son interlocuteur se releva en vitesse et se rhabilla.

"Qui était-ce,demanda France.  
-Centre,il faut que je le rejoigne de vitesse à son bar avant que quelqu'un détruise tout...  
-Et qui est cette personne.  
-J'en sais rien,mais j'ai ma petite idée..."

La région sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre mais s'arrêta en plein couloir.

"Pa! N'oublie pas de ranger les boites de nourritures! Faut pas que les autres les retrouvent!"  
Dans son lit,le concerné s'allongea un sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'Aquitaine entrait en trombe suivit des quelques autres personnes venu pour admirer la scène,surtout un certain anglais.  
"Alors frog,on essaye d'échapper aux menu en douce?  
-Tu doit vraiment m'aimer pour sortir de ta chambre sans fauteuil rosbif..."

PACA entra comme un fou dans le bar et compris la gravité de la situation. Au milieu de verres et de bouteilles vide,Corse gisait lamentablement sur le comptoir en train de pleurer. Centre avait fait évacuer tout ses clients et attendait patiemment la venu du blond en lavant ses verres.

"Tu peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe,demanda le provençal. Parce qu'au téléphone j'ai rien compris tellement tu étais paniqué.  
-Elle commençait à me déshabiller quand je t'ai appelé... Comme tu es la région la plus proche d'elle j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous tirer comment elle en est arrivé là parce que moi je n'ai réussit qu'à comprendre "quitter","nord" et "misérable".  
-Lisandra est plus redoutable que l'imbécile d'anglais quand elle boit...  
-Je te rappelle qu'elle à été sous son influence..."

Le blond s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Corse?

-Mmmm... La ferme... Laisse moi mourir en paix... J'en ai marre...

-Allons,faut pas dire ça... Tu as encore plein de belle chose à vivre!

-Pas si t'es près de moi...

-Elle n'a en tout cas pas perdu sa légendaire amabilité,fit remarquer le barman.

-Est ce que vous voyez votre passé quand vous fermez les yeux,demanda soudain Lisandra."

Le blond se tourna vers son confrère qui secoua négativement la tête. Il tenta de fermer les yeux mais rien ne venait à son esprit. Corse c'était redressé et les regardait avec insistance.

"Vous ne voyez rien vous quand vous fermez les yeux,redemanda la jeune femme.  
-Non,absolument rien, répondu Centre. Et toi Thierry?"

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Sauf que contrairement à ses précédentes tentative, cette fois ci son esprit fût assaillit d'image.

_Les pseudo-médecins lui avaient coupé ses cheveux blonds pour éviter toute contamination. Il se déplaçait lentement vers l'église,se reposant sur une canne. Chacun de ses pas était une véritable torture pour son corps. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage boursouflé par la maladie. À cinq mètre du bâtiment religieux,il s'écroula à terre et rendit le bouillon qu'il avait avalé en guise de déjeuner sur le sol. Son maigre corps fût secoué de spasme. Il aurait préféré mourir mille fois plutôt que de subir cette terrible maladie mais sa condition ne le lui permettait pas. Le blond se releva maladroitement dès que les tremblements se furent arrêtés et continua sa marche. Arrivé à l'église,il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur qu'une nuée de pierre s'abattu sur lui. "Dégage abomination,lui hurla un homme" Il repartit aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient et se rendu au port. Un troupeau de rat grouillait à ses pieds nu, mordant au passage ses pieds osseux. Il jeta un regard aux quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinant de ses chevilles, étonné d'en avoir encore. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la rive quand soudain,on le poussa dans la mer._

PACA ouvrit subitement les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

"L... La peste noire...  
-Ah! Il voit quelque chose lui! Et toi Centre?  
-Non,toujours rien... C'est vraiment étrange.."

La jeune femme traça le tour de son verre vide avec son doigt,en plaine réflexion.

"C'est vraiment bizarre ça... Moi,il suffit que je cligne des yeux pour être assaillit par les images de mon passé... Et pas mes meilleurs souvenir...

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Il faudrait demander aux autres régions si elles ont les même symptôme que nous deux...

-Oui et donc?

-Je crois qu'on est victime d'une machination de la mondialisation..."

Références Historiques du chapitre 1 :

Nord-pas-de-Calais : Lorsque les Flandres sont devenue française, l'empereur Charles Quint y a fait une campagne militaire et à détruit au passage une des plus importante de la région.

Corse : La Corse appartenait à l'Angleterre avant la révolution française mais la France « louait » l'île contre une somme d'un peu plus de 100 000 livres. Après la révolution,la France a déclaré que l'île lui appartenait.

Références Historiques du chapitre 2 :

Picardie : Lorsque la Picardie et l'Artois ont été envahit par les armées anglaises. Beaucoup d'artésiens sont devenus mercenaires à la solde du royaume de France,les picards en ont payé les conséquences des affrontements entre les deux camps.

PACA : La peste noire à débuté à Marseille.

Bien le prochain chapitre sera consacré au Languedoc-Roussillon et à la Lorraine -la Champagne Ardenne viendra un peu plus tard-. A bientôt (dans deux mois)


End file.
